


Vertrautheiten

by Infinity2020



Category: Downton Abbey, Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Animal Traits, Bonding, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Trust, Wesen Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity2020/pseuds/Infinity2020
Summary: Two lonely wesen souls find each other.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In between working on my Barris drabbles, I occasionally watched Grimm videoclips on YouTube. And this bizarre thing came out. I can't be sorry about it. 
> 
> I tried to make the fic more or less understandable for those unfamiliar with Grimm, but here's a link which might help: https://grimm.fandom.com/wiki/Wesen

Thomas Barrow had aways been an anomaly, even within his species. Instead of familiar red-orange fur, he grew an inky black shade which frequently provoked uneasiness in other Fuchsbaus, as if he should be considered dangerous, as if he shouldn't be trusted (which was ironic, given their general reputation as liars among the Wesen community). 

_It's not my fault, I was born like this, I'm just like you,_ he wanted to scream. He had always resented it. 

He couldn't bring himself to resent it now. Not now. Not when Richard Ellis, absolutely magnificent in his delicately spotted fur and golden eyes, was staring as if Thomas were the most breathtaking thing ever. 

They had eventually agreed to open themselves up to the Vertrautheiten, to help establish a bond of trust. Thomas had been, and still was to some degree, wary about it; sacred act or not, many wesen would balk at the idea of being so utterly vulnerable, especially in front of another predator - and while Yaguaraté might not generally be as aggressive as their Balam 'cousins', they were definitely not harmless kittens. 

Both excited and frightened, Thomas attempted to keep still, letting the feline-like wesen approach. First he perceived the exotic scent, recalling moist air and warm wood; then there was a flat nose pleasantly rubbing under his jaw and against the side of his neck, in slow circular motions. He couldn't help but shiver and whimper softly.

_'Control yourself! You're familiarizing, not mating. What is he going to think about you, behaving like a vixen in heat after a bit of petting?'_

As he eagerly reciprocated the desired touch, he fought to banish those thoughts; he was already in too deep, anyway. And could you really blame him, when the jaguar was being way more forward and intense than one would appropriately be during Vertrautheiten? 

He just knew he didn't want Richard to stop. He would never let go. 


	2. Chapter 2

In all his travels, Richard Ellis had never met a man quite like Thomas Barrow. A walking, talking conundrum of frank words and shy glances, cool posture and witty quips, raised eyebrows and playful smiles. 

And he had never met a Fuchsbau like him. His silky dark fur, turning white around his muzzle, created an artfully deeper contrast with his piercing blue eyes; such a difference from the usual brown and yellow tones, but no less attractive, in his opinion. 

He couldn't help but stand there and admire him for a time.   
So different. He was enchanting. 

And now, he was so, so painfully scared. What or who had dared to reduce such a pert, lively creature to a trembling shadow of itself, when confronted with anything remotely close to emotions and intimacy? 

_'No, that won't do. That won't do at all.'_

He moved closer. Gradually, to avoid upsetting the skittish fox-like wesen. First he detected the fresh scent, evoking damp soil and luscious grass; then he boldly performed a steady, thorough nuzzling to the defenceless flesh of his throat, tentatively bared just for him - and what a rush the thought was. Tilting his head accordingly to let a pointy nose sniff at his chin and hair, Richard grinned at the delightful reactions he had caused; he couldn't wait to see what he might be able to elicit with even more passionate ministrations. 

That would have to wait, though. Strong-willed and blunt as he was, his black fox was still rather apprehensive. He had showed such a bashful disbelief when Richard had first mentioned wanting a long-term commitment, when he had first offered a proper relationship, with him. Since then, the jaguar had been struggling to contain the dangerous anger he felt at whoever had made Thomas feel like he wasn't good enough, like he didn't matter. 

Richard was sure he had found his mate, at last. He would never let go. 


End file.
